


hold me close, and never let me go

by Violeen



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Giovanni Garau (mentioned) - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violeen/pseuds/Violeen
Summary: My own take on what happened in Bracciano at the end of season 2, episode 7.Martino barely has the time to brush his teeth before Niccolò shows up at the door, and he has to remind himself how to breathe properly.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	hold me close, and never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! Just wrote this last night at 2 AM, so please forgive me if it's not any good.  
> Disclaimer : I do own not the characters, nor the original storyline.  
> Thank you for reading ! :-)  
> 

The boys just left and Martino can’t freakin’ believe it. Before his nerves get the best of him, he actually texts the address of Gio’s cabin to Niccolò, and gets up from the couch.  
He’s shaking with nerves, and his legs are restless.  
He needs to brush his teeth, clean up the mess, get the fire going because it’s actually almost extinct in the fireplace, and most importantly, he needs to look good for when Nico gets here.  
Niccolò.  
Here, in Bracciano.

Martino gets into the bathroom and brushes his teeth, a little too impatiently, trying to focus on one thought at a time.  
Earlier, he sent that fateful message to Niccolò and hoped for the best. But upon seeing the hours pass by and still no answer, he felt like giving up.  
But Niccolò didn’t give up, on the contrary. He probably weighed out the pros and cons, and still decided to get to Bracciano, to Martino.  
Marti still couldn’t believe it.  
How did Niccolò manage to choose him over Maddalena ? How can someone actually choose him over their long-time girlfriend ?  
He’s stopped in his thoughts by looking up at the mirror, and winces. Wow, his hair is a mess.  
He tries to comb it with his fingers, and his heart skips a beat when he hears the unmistakable sound of a car door opening and closing just outside the cabin.

Dammit, Niccolò’s here, and Martino is almost high on the anticipation.  
He’s also nervous as fuck, but he’s willing to put that aside for now.  
He hasn’t seen Niccolò in a while now, and just the thought of seeing the dark-haired boy he likes so much actually makes him giddy.  
He walks down the hallway, to face the glass door, and his heart stops when he sees Niccolò smiling up at him.  
Martino’s all kind of impatient at this point, but he takes his time, opening the door and greeting Niccolò, who looks around, a puzzled look on his face.

“Where are your friends ?”  
Marti recalls with a rush of gratitude Gio getting up from his chair, and saying that they’re leaving and that Martino should tell Nico to come here.  
“They went out”, he says, and they both understand what he’s not saying out loud.

We’re alone for two hours, Martino thinks, and he almost shivers. Two hours alone with Niccolò, no risk of getting interrupted whatsoever.  
It makes his head spin, and before he even realizes it, he closes the gap between them and kisses Nico.  
Finally, he thinks, and he smiles to himself.

They take their time. Niccolò kisses him sweet, gently, softly, and Marti moans into the kiss, before slipping his tongue between their open lips.  
Nico makes sounds that Marti likes, so so much. He feels the heat between them, and flushes darkly as he leads them in the hallway towards the bedroom.  
God, Niccolò gasps into their kiss, and Marti’s head is swimming. He can feel the heat coursing through his veins like lava, and takes a deep breath when they break from the kiss, Niccolò removing his scarf and sweater.  
Marti smiles, and wants to ruffle his hair, which is spiking every which way.  
God, he’s beautiful, with those green eyes and flush cheeks, lips red from all the kissing, and that smile that could definitely compete with the sun.  
Marti’s train of thought is stopped abruptly when Nico removes his shirt, and he closes his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose.  
Wow, how is it possible that seeing someone shirtless could affects him this much ?

He barely has the time to think about it, and removes his own shirt. Niccolò presses kisses to his heart and neck, and Martino has to remind himself to breathe. He definitely feels the heat pooling south, and he has to bit back a moan when Nico flushes his hips against his.  
The contact of his skin against Marti’s makes his blood sing, and he closes his eyes. His breath catches in his throat. His senses are overstimulated in the best way possible, and he has to bite his lower lip, drowning in his own pleasure.  
Nico presses kisses onto his chest, over his nipples, and Marti gasps, brain short-circuiting in an instant and blood going straight to his dick.  
“Nì….”  
He opens his eyes to see that Niccolò is kneeling in front of him, tugging at his jeans. Martino can’t escape the low moan coming out of his lips.  
This boy is going to be the death of him, he thinks, right before Nico removes his owns jeans and smiles up at him.  
Eyes staring into his, Niccolò’s fingers skim over the waistband of his boxers, and Martino’s knees turn to jelly. His breath is coming out shallow, and he nods, understanding that Nico’s waiting for him to give him the green light.  
When his fingers wrap around his dick, Martino bites forcefully the inside of his cheeks and he closes his eyes, flashes of pure want running through him like fire. 

He has had dreams about this, many of them, but nothing ever came close to what’s happening right now. Pleasure sparks across his skin, at the base of his spine, and it’s ridiculous how much he’s turned on.  
He can actually feel his cheeks becoming redder and redder by the second, and he doesn’t dare to look at Niccolò, who’s smiling, he can feel it against his skin. His blood is running hot through his veins, and he’s having a hard time breathing.  
Nothing in his life has ever felt this good, this intense, and clearly, jerking off on his own doesn’t even come close to this.  
Being touched by Nico is a whole other dimension of pleasure.  
Martino can feel his fingers leaving his dick, and he whimpers at the loss. Nico laughs a little, and he can feel him tugging at his boxers.  
The meaning beyond that gesture makes Marti’s blood rush south in an instant, and he gasps, lost in the anticipation and the pleasure. 

“Can I blow you ?” Niccolò says, and Martino has to take a second to catch his breath and actually be able to form a coherent sentence.  
“Fuck, Nì, yes, please”, he hears himself saying, panting, and he can feel his eyes roll in the back of his head the second Nico’s lips close around his dick.  
This is freakin’ incredible, he thinks to himself, before Niccolò engulfs him and everything around Martino disappears.  
“Fuck, Nì !” His eyes go wide at the new sensation, and Marti melts into a puddle. God, everything feels so warm, hot, right this second, that’s a feeling he could definitely get used to.

White pleasure sparks under his skin, and he feels the burning heat pooling in his stomach. He feels the heat everywhere, and he clearly recognizes the premisces of his orgasm approaching all over.  
“Nì…” he gasps, tugging on his hair just to make sure he knows what’s coming, cheeks heating, lust taking over him. But Niccolò doesn’t move, and keeps on making these frankly obscene sounds that make Marti’s head spin.  
Marti’s back arch against the wall, radiating waves of heat overtaking his senses, and he comes, hard, with Niccolò’s name on his lips, like a praise.  
“Fuck”, he pants, hard, barely able to stand. He has to catch his breath at the sight of Niccolò slotted between his thighs, smiling up at him. His eyes shine, and his cheeks are a deep shade of red.  
Martino grabs him by the shoulder, and pulls him into a long searing kiss, trying to convey all of the pleasure he just experienced, and the feelings he can’t express with words right now.  
Nico seems to understand as he smiles into their kiss. He suddenly gasps into Martino’s mouth when he feels his hand slip under his boxers, and Marti’s fingers around his dick.  
“You’re so hot, Nico”, he whispers into his ear, breath catching up in his throat.  
He strokes him slowly, almost teasingly as if he wanted to build his pleasure up, and Nico pants into Marti’s shoulder, face hidden into his neck, his breath uneven and hot against his skin.  
Niccolò comes all over Marti’s hand, who’s trying to remember how to breathe correctly, eyes closed, his own skin tingling all over.  
“God, Marti”, Nico gasps, body limp against Martino’s.  
Neither of them want to move, and they stay still for a few minutes, listening to each other’s breathing, coming down from their orgasms.  
“I guess it’s a good thing that the guys went out”, Martino voices out loud, and there’s a beat before both of them laugh incontrollably.  
“Yeah, I guess they didn’t need to see that”, Nico chuckles. “Come on, let’s go snuggling up under the covers”, he says, taking Martino’s hand in his. They grab their clothes, discarded everywhere, and close the door behind them.


End file.
